1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a recording medium therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method, which are suitable for use in a case where moving image data for which streaming playback is possible is to be transmitted via the Internet, and to a recording medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to convert moving images captured using a digital video camera (hereinafter referred to as a “DV camera”) into data for which streaming playback is possible, which is made public in a home page, etc., opened in the Internet, it is necessary to take a moving image (DV data) captured using a DV camera into, for example, a personal computer via an IEEE 1394 bus, whereby the data is converted into a predetermined data format in which streaming playback is possible.
In order to convert the DV data which is taken into a personal computer into a predetermined data format in which streaming playback is possible, there is a problem in that appropriate operations must be performed for a dedicated application program, and operations thereof are difficult.
Furthermore, in order to make public the moving image data converted into a predetermined data format in a home page, there is a problem in that regarding the moving image data, a WWW (World Wide Web) server for managing HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) files, etc., of the home page must be provided in the Internet.